


Knot What You Were Expecting

by raspberrymocha



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Gender Issues, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscommunication, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrymocha/pseuds/raspberrymocha
Summary: Ignis was an omega, chosen to be the prince’s mate and raised with that purpose in mind.Noctis was an alpha, destined to be the latest in a long line of powerful kings.Everything was perfect. Until it wasn’t.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic deals with some gender stuff, specifically about one’s assigned gender not matching up with what they really are. While this isn’t really about being trans, and I’m not trying to make any kind of statement, I won’t argue that those themes are there. I apologize if anything in this work comes across as offensive or makes anyone uncomfortable.

Ignis was chosen to be the prince’s mate at just six years old, in the kind of long-standing tradition that would make any omega rights activist furious. The selection process involved contacting the parents of every eligible child – that is, one close to the prince in age who came from a family of good social standing. Then, any parent who wanted their child to be considered would have to take them for secondary gender testing, if they hadn’t already.

Prince Noctis was an alpha, after all – as was the entire line of kings before him – so only an omega would truly be considered for the position. After the test results had been verified, the children would meet with the prince in person. Then, whoever the prince liked best was chosen as Royal Consort. Simple as that.

Ignis didn’t remember any of this, however. He’d already been tested at birth, as had most of the children born to noble houses. When the letter arrived, bearing the royal seal, they’d already known he was an omega, and a meeting was immediately set up.

At the time, Ignis was told that it was a playdate, that the prince was looking for someone his age to play with. He also hadn’t expected anything to come of it. He hadn’t had much luck at making friends. His parents said he was gifted. His classmates said he was a know-it-all. Whatever the case, they didn’t seem to like him much, so what hope did he have with the crown prince?

Except the play dates continued. For days and weeks and months. Until Noctis was as constant in his life as the stars. Eventually, he learned that he was the only candidate that had gotten along with the prince. The others complained that he was stuck up and refused to play with them, which didn’t make any sense to Ignis. Noctis had been shy, slow to open up, but ultimately had been very kind to him.

Whatever the case, their friendship had only deepened, shifting from the easy affection of childhood to something _more_. They went on dates. They held hands, and had a truly horrendous first kiss, during which Noctis knocked his glasses right off his face. They spent nights curled up together on the couch, Ignis running his hands through Noctis’s hair, both pretending to be way more invested in the TV than they actually were. He may have been chosen to be Noctis’s mate by the adults in their lives, but this… This was something all theirs. And it was perfect.

“I can’t wait until we can be mated for real.” Noctis said, in what was becoming a common occurrence.

He was leaning against the counters of his kitchen, watching Ignis prepare dinner. That was, perhaps, one thing Ignis didn’t like about his upbringing. After he was selected as Noctis’s mate, there was a very clear change in his education. He was pulled out of normal school, and attended tutoring sessions at the Citadel. This included normal things, such as math and history, but a greater focus was placed on teaching him the skills necessary to manage a household – cooking, cleaning, and things of that nature.

He did, however, enjoy the way Noctis lit up whenever Ignis cooked for him, and the little bits of praise the alpha would give. Besides, Noctis would help, if he asked. He was just terrible at it, so Ignis never asked.

“Nor can I.” Ignis said, stirring the pasta sauce on the stove. He held out a spoonful for Noctis to taste.

“Mm. You’ve outdone yourself again, Specs.” His pink tongue darted out to clear the sauce from his lips. It stirred something in Ignis, but he didn’t act on it, and wouldn’t be able to for some time.  
“If it’s any consolation, I should have my first heat any day now.”

“It doesn’t always happen at 18, though. It could be years before you get it.”

“Gives you plenty of time to catch up, then.” Ignis turned the heat off, and began to pull two plates out of the cabinet.

Noctis took that as his cue, opening the drawers to look for silverware. “Does it bother you, though? That you’ll probably have to wait for me?”

“You know it doesn’t. And forks are in that drawer, darling. Honestly, it’s _your_ apartment.”

“It’s _your_ kitchen.” And that ended all talk of heats and mating.

In fact, Ignis forgot about it entirely, going about life as normal. Despite his role as Noct’s omega, he had taken up a more active role in the Citadel, acting as an advisor of sorts. There were many who frowned upon this, telling him an omega’s place was in the home, but he knew Noctis would never want to take away his freedom. In fact, he encouraged Ignis to pursue a career of his own, and while this wasn’t entirely separate from Noctis, it suited the both of them just fine.

He was sitting behind the desk in his little office, when he started to feel feverish. He hadn’t been feeling well all day, but up until that point, it had just been a general feeling that something was off. He’d been tired and irritable and even snapped at poor Noctis, just because they were running late that morning. It hadn’t even really been his fault.

At first, he tried to ignore it, hoping that the feeling would pass. It only got worse. He began to feel hot all over, and uncomfortable in his own skin, as though it had been pulled tight. Around noon, it became clear that he wasn’t going to feel better any time soon. He let his supervisor know he was leaving, and made the short walk to his rooms, grateful for the fact that he also lived in the Citadel. He fired off a text, letting Noctis know he wouldn’t be coming over today, and collapsed into bed, still wearing his work clothes.

When he woke up, his condition had worsened. His entire body felt like it was on fire, and his clothes rubbed uncomfortably against his oversensitive skin. He was also hard, and that was the moment Ignis realized that he wasn’t sick at all. He was in heat.

His heart thudded painfully at this realization. On some level, he was elated. Of course, it would still be a while before Noctis was ready, but this put them one step closer. If he were being totally honest, he had started to worry that this day would never come, despite all the evidence to the contrary.

The actual experience itself was horrible, however. When people spoke of heats, especially first ones, it was with this flowery language about “becoming an omega”. They never mentioned the sweat, the aches and the horrible longing for his mate. He knew that if he called Noctis, the alpha would be there in a heartbeat. He also knew that he couldn’t do that. That he’d have to get through this heat, and every other heat until Noctis got his first rut, completely alone.

In anticipation of his first heat, Ignis had spent many hours reading up on what to expect. The real thing seemed a bit different from what he’d read in books. He wasn’t really wet, for one thing, though he heard that could happen the first couple of times, until his body started producing slick more regularly. He didn’t really feel empty, either, the way other omegas had described. In fact, he felt weirdly full, heavy with the weight of his desire.

He tried putting his fingers inside himself, but that just felt _weird_ _and_ _wrong_ , and he didn’t understand why. Tears of frustration welled up in his eyes, and he settled for palming his dick instead. That at least felt nice, and helped alleviate some of the weird pressure building up between his legs. The base was somehow more sensitive than the rest of his dick, and he tentatively prodded at it, gasping at the sensations it provoked.

As Ignis drew closer and closer to orgasm, his aching flesh continued to swell impossibly beneath his fingers. Something about that nagged at him, but the next moment, he was coming, spraying both his chest and sheets with his release. He continued to work himself through it, amazed at how _much_ there was.

Instantly, he felt much better. The heat had dissipated somewhat, and the pressure in his stomach had eased, that uncomfortable feeling of fullness gone. That happy, floaty feeling only lasted a moment however, because when he pulled his hand away, his fingers brushed up against something. Something that shouldn’t be there.

He looked down, convinced that he was just imagining things, and felt his blood run cold. The future he had imagined for himself went up in flames before his very eyes. All the plans he and Noct had made for their life together turned to ash.

Because omegas didn’t have knots.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of a better title, and I’m sorry for any confusion that might cause.

“I don’t know what you want me to tell you.” Doctor Julianus said, pointedly looking anywhere but his dick, even though that was the entire point of his visit. “It’s definitely a knot.”

Ignis sighed in exasperation. “I’m not supposed to have a knot. I’m an omega.”

The doctor pursed her lips. She glanced down at her little stack of paperwork, then back at him. There was a deep frown on her face, as though she were trying to solve a complex puzzle. No doubt she’d noticed the little “O” in the field for his secondary gender. The same one that was on all his official documents, and had been for the last 18 years. Hope swelled in his chest, that perhaps she realized what the problem was and could fix it. That was quickly dashed.

“I’ll be right back.” She said, and disappeared through the door, long white coat swishing behind her.

He waited, sitting perfectly still for as long as he could stand it. It was quiet in the little examination room. Too quiet. And there wasn’t much to look at. Nothing to keep his mind from running in circles, worrying and wondering and calculating until he could feel a migraine coming on.

He knew that he was being silly. Obviously, there’d been some kind of mistake. He wasn’t an alpha. He just wasn’t. It didn’t make any sense. Sure, he wasn’t really soft or pretty or delicate like omegas were supposed to be, but that didn’t mean anything. There were lots of different ways to be an omega.

And okay, he’d never heard of something like happening before, but that didn’t mean it _couldn’t_. Right?

Finally, when he couldn’t take the worrying any longer, Ignis hoped down from the little examination table, and pulled his pants back up. He, too, avoided looking down. Part of him was still convinced that if he ignored it, the problem would go away on its own.

The doctor returned as he was buckling his belt again. She was chewing on her bottom lip, which didn’t encourage him at all.

“There’s an... irregularity in the results of your secondary gender test.” She admitted.

“What are you saying?” He could feel panic bubbling up in his chest again, and fought to push it down.

“Some of the information doesn’t match up. It could just be a mistake, but in light of recent evidence we have to consider the possibility-“

“That what? That my entire life has been built on a lie?” He snapped at her. He knew he was being unfair. None of this was really her fault, but she was the only one he had to take his anger out on.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what else to tell you. We can administer another test, if you’d like, but I’m not sure how much good it would do.”

Ignis shook his head. He didn’t want another damn test. He wanted his life back. He wanted to go to Noctis’s apartment and curl up under a blanket with him and not feel sick. He didn’t want to worry about his place in Noct’s life, or feel like he was a fraud.

The doctor started to to make excuses again, urging him not to panic until they get to the bottom of this, though it was far too late for that.

“Of course,” she said. “We have an obligation to protect our patients’ privacy. None of what we’ve discussed will leave this room, even if His Majesty demands it. I do urge you to talk things over with His Highness, however.”

And, well, that was the problem, wasn’t it? Ignis knew that Noctis would still love him. At least, he thought as he pulled up in front of the apartment building, Noctis would _try_ to still love him. But they just weren’t compatible. There would come a day where Noctis needed something that Ignis could not give him.

Even if that weren’t the case, when the truth came out, their engagement would be called off. King Regis wasn’t a cruel man, and he wouldn’t force them to part – couldn’t really, not with how stubborn his son was – but he did have to think about the good of all Lucis. And Lucis needed a proper consort, a real omega who could carry on the Lucis Caelum line, and see to the prince’s needs.

Ignis didn’t think he could bear watching from the sidelines as the man he loved was promised to another, the two of them growing more distant every day, until he was just a scandal to be covered up.

It took a few tries for him to get the door unlocked, and he dropped his keys twice. He hadn’t been over to Noct’s apartment since his rut, and the scents hit him all at once. Noctis didn’t smell like much of anything yet, but there was _something_ there, combined with the faint traces Ignis had left behind. It smelt like home, and Ignis’s heart ached yet again.

Noctis was sitting in front of a suspiciously black television screen, one arm behind the couch and textbooks spread out on the table in front of him. “Hey, babe.” He said, trying to sound casual.

“If you’re going to pretend to be doing homework, you should at least turn off the PlayStation.” Ignis nodded toward the device, where the little light in the middle gave away Noct’s lie. This was easy. He could do this.

Noctis didn’t turn it off, however. Instead, with a laugh, he turned the TV back on, revealing that he’d forgotten to pause in his rush, and his character had died. “Nothing gets past you.” He didn’t mean anything by it, but the words still felt like a knife to Ignis’s gut. Nothing got past him, except for the fact that he’d really been an alpha all along.

“Come on,” Noctis continued, patting the spot next to him. “I’ll let you play the next round.”

Ignis knew that he shouldn’t join him. They really needed to talk, and he’d neglected at least a week’s worth of work during his rut. All things considered, video games were very low on the list of priorities. Despite this, he took the offered seat, and allowed Noctis to shove the controller into his hands.

Noctis was self-conscious about his height, being smaller than most alphas his age, a fact made worse by how much taller Ignis was. Ignis hadn’t worried about it, but that was before, when everything had been easy. He worried then, that Noctis might view him as a threat, or simply find him unattractive. So, he hunched over, awkwardly tucking himself into the prince’s side, when usually, it was the other way around.

Noctis gave him a funny look, but didn’t say anything, slinging an arm around his waist.

They lay like that for a few moments, with only the sounds from the game and Noct’s subtle scent washing over him, until the prince broke the silence.

“So, What was it like?”

“Huh?”

“You know… your heat.” Noctis was pink all the way up to the tips of his ears. “I mean, I hope it wasn’t too bad. Since you had to go through it alone.”

Ignis froze just long enough for the video game character to be struck down. This was it, the moment he would have to confess everything. The controller shook, and not just because of the vibration feature that no one asked for.

“What’s wrong? Was it that bad?” Noctis asked, brow furrowed.

“It was… Well, I survived.” A half-truth, and not a convincing one, at that. “But you needn’t worry. I’m sure your own rut will go smoothly.”

“I’m not worried about that. I’m worried about you.”

Ignis had to fight back the tears threatening to fall. He didn’t deserve Noct’s kindness.

“You needn’t worry about me, either. I’ll be fine.” He said, and hoped it didn’t sound too much like a lie.

He would tell Noctis, eventually. He just needed some time to figure things out. In the meantime, he just wanted to spend as much time at Noct’s side as possible. Surely, that couldn’t be wrong, even if it involved deceiving him. It would only be for a little while.

Ignis handed the controller back to him. “I’m afraid I don’t have the skill at this game that you do.” Then, before Noctis could say anything else, he kissed him, hopefully not for the last time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis is taking longer than expected to spill the beans. Meanwhile, Noctis is going through some stuff of his own.

At 20 years olds, Noctis Lucis Caelum, 114th alpha prince of Lucis still didn’t have a knot. This was, according to several increasingly awkward visits with his doctor, perfectly normal.

“You can’t force these things.” The man had said. “It’ll happen when it happens.”

That was easy for him to say, though. _He_ didn’t have an entire nation waiting for him to finally pop a knot. Okay, that was a little dramatic, but ever since his eighteenth birthday, it had been something of a hot topic. His friends had tried to shield him from it, but Noctis wasn’t stupid. He noticed the articles with titles like “Trouble in Paradise? Still no Word from Citadel on Royal Wedding” and the pictures of Ignis’s bare, unmarked neck.

Prompto told him to ignore it, calling it “tabloid garbage”, and Noctis did. He didn’t care what a bunch of strangers thought about him, even if it was mildly concerning that even legitimate news outlets were starting to get in on it. He did care what his dad thought, though.

Regis was one of the few people who believe in him, saying that, when the time came, he knew that Noctis would do the right thing and become a great king. Despite his outwardly lazy behavior, Noctis did genuinely want to make his father proud. He wanted desperately to live up to his legacy, and that of all the alpha-kings before him.

And then there was Ignis. Noctis thought that they would only grow closer after his heat, that it would be like the first pieces of a puzzle falling into place. Instead, Ignis came out of his heat moody, alternating between clingy and distant, as though he couldn’t decide wether to keep Noctis close or push him away.

Noctis knew it was his fault, because Ignis was stuck waiting him. Because he couldn’t give Ignis wants he wants - needs, even.

This was driven home during one particular outing – not a date exactly, but close enough. They’d stopped at a little café for lunch, when Noctis looked up to find that his would-be mate was staring at another man entirely. There was a clear hunger written on his face, and as Noctis watched, he swallowed visibly.

Noctis hadn’t said anything about it, even as his eyes burned with unshed tears. He didn’t want to be one of those possessive alphas who wouldn’t even let their mates leave the house. He just wanted Ignis to look at _him_ that way. Surely, that wasn’t wrong.

He consoled himself, as he had done time and time again, with the fact that Ignis loved him. That once he had his first rut, everything would be alright, and things between them would go back to normal. They’d have that easy affection again, once the stress of waiting had dissipated. He just didn’t know when that would be.

He tried everything he could think of to induce his rut – from eating certain foods, to exposure to omega scent, to vigorously jacking off in the hopes that his stupid knot would just _pop_. All he really succeeded in doing was making his wrist sore. In his most shameful moments, he turned to the internet for answers, when all else failed him. Sometimes, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know how to induce a rut, or what to do if it never came.

He found his answer one day, when he went to visit Ignis at the Citadel. He didn’t think twice about going straight up to the omega’s office, as he had done countless time before. As soon as he got off the elevator, however, he was confronted with one of Ignis’s coworkers.

“Oh, Your Highness.” The man said. “If you’re looking for Ignis, he’s not in right now.”

Noctis frowned, and shoved his hand in his pockets in a very un-princely manner. “Do you know when he’ll be back?”

“Didn’t ask.” The man shrugged nonchalantly, as if he weren’t taking about Noct’s entire world. “But, hey, tell him congratulations for me.”

“For what?”

“Didn’t he tell you? I heard he got into some big, fancy school, all the way in Altissia.”

Noctis froze, blood turning to ice in his veins. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing – not about Ignis being accepted, that part made sense – but _Altissia_? Why wouldn’t Ignis tell him he was _leaving_ _the_ _country_?

“He… what?”

“Ah, shit. I hope I didn’t ruin some kind of surprise or something. Look, you didn’t hear anything from me, got it?” Then the man tuned on his heel, and dashed toward the elevators.

Noctis stood there for a moment, numb to the world and unable to move. Had Ignis changed his mind, after all? Decided that he wanted to be something other than a spoiled prince’s kept omega? Of course, Noct would support him in anything, but why hadn’t he _said_ something? There weren’t supposed to be any secrets between them.

In a haze, he headed back downstairs. He didn’t remember getting on the elevator, or walking toward the doors. One moment, he was frozen in front of Ignis’s office, the next he was squinting in the sunlight of the Citadel’s steps. He didn’t even notice Gladio calling out to him, until the man started shaking him.

“Yo, anyone awake in there?”

Noctis knocked his hand away with a scowl. “I can hear you just fine.” He said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Well, Sorry.” Gladio’s tone implied he wasn’t sorry at all. “You weren’t answering, though. Looked pretty spaced out actually. Something on your mind?”

Noctis’s first instinct was to deny everything. It wasn’t any of Gladio’s business, after all. Instead, he asked “Hey, you’re friends with Ignis, right?”

“Yeah.” Gladio said slowly, like he was talking to someone incomprehensibly stupid. “You know I’m sworn to protect you both.”

“Right. I just mean… Did he tell you he was applying to a school in Altissia?”

At this, Gladio frowned, a deep furrow appearing in his brow. “No. Is that why you look like someone spit in your cup noodles? Because the other princess is leaving?”

“ _No_.” Noct’s scowled, turning to look at the parking lot. It was packed as always. “Ignis can do whatever he wants. He just… didn’t tell me, either.”

“Huh. He probably just didn’t want to say anything until he was sure. You know how Iggy gets. He always has a plan for everything, and he’s always two steps ahead of the rest of us.”

“I guess.”

“Look, I’m sure he’ll tell you when he’s ready. And it’s definitely not as bad as you think it is.”

In the face of Gladio’s unwavering conviction, Noctis felt foolish for having worried at all. They were only talking about Ignis going away to school, after all. It wasn’t like they were breaking up or anything. The distance would be tough, but Noct was sure they could weather it. They could handle anything, as long as they had each other.

That’s what he told himself, but it was hard to put out of his mind. That evening, Ignis came to the apartment as usual. He greeted Noctis with a kiss, and they made small talk, and he disappeared into the kitchen to make dinner, as usual. He didn’t say anything about Altissia or any school.

Noctis tried to be patient. He really did. He didn’t want to pressure Ignis into anything or make him feel uncomfortable in any way. But the conversation from that afternoon just kept playing in his head on repeat, a distorted symphony of “ _Didn’t_ _he_ _tell_ _you_?” drowning out everything else and threatening to drive him mad.

“Noctis?” Ignis asked. He was sitting on the couch, a mug full of steaming coffee in one hand, and _not_ in Altissia. “Are you feeling alright, darling? You’ve hardly said a word all night.”

“Yeah. I guess I’m just tired.” The lie tasted as bitter as Ignis’s favorite drink.

Ignis just hummed in response, though he didn’t seem entirely convinced.

“You know…” Noctis said slowly, stirring the ice in his soda with a straw. “I dropped by your office today, but you weren’t in.” It came out sounding like an accusation, which he hadn’t intended at all.

“Did you? I’m sorry, we must have just missed each other. I only stepped out for a moment.”

“It’s fine.” Noctis shrugged. “It’s just. Well, I ran into one of the other guys there, and… Why didn’t you tell me you were applying to any colleges?”

Ignis blinked several times. He sat there, frozen with the mug in front of lips. It was one that Noctis had bought him, with an angry-looking cartoon coeurl on it. “Ah.” He said, by way of an explanation. Then, once it became clear that wasn’t going to suffice. “I still haven’t decided if I’m going.”

“What?”

Ignis sighed, and set his mug down on the coffee table – on a coaster, of course, because he wasn’t a barbarian. “It was actually my uncle’s idea. He thinks I should have something to occupy myself, until we can be officially mated. I’m inclined to agree, but I hadn’t quite made up my mind yet. I only applied because I didn’t want my indecision to cause me to miss the deadline.”

“But why _Altissia_?”

“That’s only one of the schools I applied to. I didn’t want to put all of my eggs in basket, so to speak. That is, however, the only one I’ve heard from so far.” Ignis said all of this smoothly. Almost too smoothly, like it had been rehearsed.

“So, you didn’t tell me because you hadn’t decided yet, and what? Didn’t want me to worry?”

“Precisely.”

His explanation made sense, but there was something that wasn’t adding up quite right. “So why did you tell the guys at work?”

“Ah. That. Well, you see, I actually put in my resignation this morning.” Ignis said, suddenly very interested in the video game collection lining the walls.

“You what?!” Noctis whirled around to face him. His drink sloshed dangerously, nearly staining the expensive leather of his couch.

“I feel that it is time to move on with my life. Whether that is as your mate, or perusing other interests is to be determined, but nothing will change if I stand still. You must understand,” he said, turning to take Noct’s hand in his own. “I want nothing more than to be your mate, but I cannot idly sit by and wait for things to happen.”

There was some strange heavy emotion in his voice that Noctis didn’t quite understand. Was all this because of him? Because his rut still hadn’t come? He knew it had to be bothering Ignis, but hadn’t realized it was affecting him this badly.

“I’m sorry.” One of Noct’s hands balled up into a white-knuckled first on his leg.

“Don’t be. It isn’t your fault.” Ignis said, and it sounded like he meant something else by it, but Noctis couldn’t fathom _what_.

What he did know was that Ignis was right – they couldn’t go on like this. Something had to be done. The next day, he spent most of the morning laying in bed – deliberating, justifying, typing and retyping a single text message. Finally, before he could overthink it any further, he fired off a single sentence.

_I_ _think I’m going into rut._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio tries to talk some sense into Noctis. It goes about as well as you’d expect.

Ruts, Noctis decided weren’t so bad. Of course, it probably helped that he wasn’t actually rutting.

After texting Ignis, he’d stayed in bed, frozen with his eyes glued to his phone screen. He’d watched those three little dots appear and disappear and reappear until finally, Ignis’s response came through.

_Are_ _you_ _certain?_

Noctis had gnawed on his lower lip, guilt weighing down his fingers. He’d made at least a dozen spelling errors, before managing to get out something legible.

_Maybe?_ _I_ _feel_ _ht_ _nd_ _achy_ _all_ _ovr_.

_That_ _does_ _sound_ _like_ _a_ _rut_ , Ignis had replied, then quickly tacked on: _Based_ _on_ _what_ _I’ve_ _read_.

It was decided then, that he should not come over that day. Under normal circumstances, they would probably go through this rut together, but these were hardly normal circumstances, and not just because he was faking it.

As a prince, Noctis couldn’t go around mating whoever he wanted whenever he wanted. It had to be a big _production_. They were supposed to have a big, public old-fashioned ceremony where they declared their _love_ _and_ _commitment_ for each other. It had seemed like a total pain before, but Noctis was glad for it then. Anything to keep Ignis away.

In fact, no one had come to bother him at all. There was no Ignis, no Gladio, no annoying duties. Eventually, Noctis got out of bed, still wrapped up in his blankets, and planted himself in front of television. And no one stopped him. It would be great, if the situation weren’t so fucked up.

Until Gladio came barreling through the door with all the grace of a drunk garula, that is. He froze in the doorway to Noct’s little living room, taking in the scene before him. There was a brown paper bag in his arms, and Noctis had the distinct feeling he didn’t want to know what was inside.

“I can explain!” He regretted it as soon as he said it. Those were not the words of an innocent man.

To his credit, Gladio did actually give him a chance to explain. He set down his little baggie, folded his arms and waited. And waited. And waited. “Well?”

Noctis floundered. Opened his mouth and closed it again. He didn’t know how to make Gladio – big, strong, everything an alpha should be Gladio – understand.

“I just didn’t want anyone to think there was something wrong with me!” He blurted out.

“Noct,” Gladio sighed, moving to sit down in the chair next to the couch – Ignis’s favorite chair, where he curled up with those big, leather-bound books of his. “Nobody thinks that.”

“Yes, they do!” The words tumbled out of his mouth, unable to stop once he finally set them free. “Everyone does. I see it all the time – in the news, on the internet. Every time me dad asks me if he should start planing my wedding yet. Even… Even Ignis thinks there’s something wrong with me.”

He felt foolish for saying it, but he couldn’t stop feeling that way. Why else would Ignis stop loving him?

“Okay, that definitely ain’t true. Look, you guys obviously have some stuff to work through, but this? This isn’t helping. You need to call him, or better yet, march your ass down there and talk to him in person.”

Noctis groaned, leaning his head against the arm of the couch. He was quiet for a long moment, then: “Alright. I hate it when you’re right. Why did he have to send you over here?”

Gladio raised an eyebrow. “Iggy didn’t send me.”

“What?” Noctis’s heart sank to his stomach.

“I came over here because I wanted to help. I know first ruts sucks, but apparently you don’t.” He gestured with his shoulder to the little brown bag that Noct had totally forgotten about.

“But how did you-“

“My dad told me.”

“But how did he-“

“ _Your_ dad told him.”

Oh. _Oh,_ _shit_.

The horror must have been written all over his face, because Gladio continued. “Yep. Last I heard, he was working with some of the PR guys to issue a formal statement.”

“Okay, new plan.” Noctis said, jumping to his feet. “Dad first, Ignis later.”

He probably should have expected something like this, but he hadn’t. Nor had he expected the feeling of dread that would come with it. This was what he wanted: for the world to know – or think, rather – that he was a perfectly normal, functional alpha. But when faced with that reality, all he felt was the worry that his secret might be discovered.

“Good call. I’ll get the car. You go put some pants on.”

Noctis looked down, remembering suddenly that he was still in the shirt and boxers he fell asleep in. “Right.”

* * *

They got plenty of strange looks as Noctis dashed up the stairs into the Citadel. He couldn’t tell if they knew, or if it was the frazzled look on his face. Or maybe it was just because his shirt was inside-out (a fact he only realized after they left the apartment, and it just wasn’t worth the scandal to try to fix it in public.)

“Dad!” He yelled, bursting into the king’s office.

Everyone in the room froze. Gathered around Regis’s desk were his top advisors, and they all stared at their crown prince as if he had grown another head. Noctis recognized Ignis’s uncle among them, and waved at the man.

“Noctis.” Regis said, sounding surprised to see his own son in their own castle. The advisors seemed to realize their presence was not welcomed. They gathered up their various papers and tablets, and squeezed past Gladio in the doorway. “Should you be out of your apartment right now?”

“It’s okay, Gladio drove me.” He jerked a thumb towards his Shield, who bowed deeply.

“Your Majesty.” He said before he, too, slipped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

“I’m sorry. I just really needed to talk to you.”

Regis sighed, moving to sit behind his stupidly big desk. When this place became Noct’s, replacing that thing would be the first order of business. “Very well. I was just about to call, anyway.”

“You were?”

“Yes.” Regis gestured to one of the large comfy seats across from him, but Noctis remained standing. “I spoke with your mate this morning. He told me that you had gone into rut.”

“Yeah, that’s-“

“Please, let me finish.” Noctis slammed his mouth shut with an audible click. “I didn’t want to say anything before, but I was beginning to feel concerned. Of course, you are my son, and I will always love you. Which is why I worry about your future. But now,” A wide, warm smile broke out on his face – the kind that Noctis hadn’t seen since his childhood. “I see that was all for naught.

Regis rose to his feet, cape swirling with his movements as he rounded his desk. Then, he wrapped Noctis up in a tight hug. They definitely hadn’t hugged since he was very young. It wasn’t that his father didn’t love him, but the years and stress of ruling a nation had simply caused them to drift apart.

Noctis was a grown man. He didn’t need things like hugs from his father or any other displays of affection. Still, he leaned into it, burying himself in the man’s chest and breathing in the scent of _home_ _and_ _family_.

“I am so proud of you.” Regis said, and it was like a bucket of cold water being poured over him. “Of the man you’ve become. I know that you’ll be a great king someday.”

Noctis knew. That he needed to say something now, before this got any more out of control. He could still see the papers scattered across Regis’s desk – drafts of the announcement he would have to make within the day. There was a lot more at stake than his father’s love. Still, none of that seemed to matter, at the time. He couldn’t go back to being a failure, a disappointment in his father’s eyes.

Regis pulled back, hands still on his shoulders, and looked him in the eyes. “Now, what was it you needed to talk about?”

“Hm? Oh, uh. I just wanted to make sure you knew what was going on. And, um, I think we should definitely have the wedding as soon as possible.”

“Absolutely.” Regis laughed. “Oh, to be young and in love…”

* * *

Gladio was waiting right outside the door to ambush him. “So, how’d it go?”

Noctis didn’t respond. He just kept walking down the hallway to the elevator. All along the walls there were portraits of his ancestors. He wondered if they would be disappointed in him, too.

“Noct.” Gladio grabbed him by the arm.

“I couldn’t do it!” Then, he stopped to make sure no one else was around. “I couldn’t do it.” He said again in a lower voice.

“What?”

“He just started talking about how proud he was of me, and I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t take that away from him. My dad doesn’t deserve this – to be caused even more stressed by his fucked up son.”

“And this is gonna fix things?” Gladio’s haze was challenging, but Noct didn’t back down.

“It can’t make it any worse. Besides, it doesn’t matter, anyway. I’m gonna have my real rut any day now. This is just… slightly premature, is all.”

Gladio groaned, rubbing his head like he had a headache. “Fine. You’re obviously not gonna listen to reason, and I’m not gonna save your sorry ass, either. Just remember that you brought this upon yourself.”

Then, he turned, and stomped down the hallway, managing to catch the elevator just as some intern was walking out of it. He didn’t even bother holding the door, and Noctis didn’t bother chasing after him. The big guy would get over it eventually, and he’d see that Noctis was right all along. It would all work out in the end. It had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how about that Episode Ardyn?
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @raspberryxmocha to share your thoughts, concerns and emotional outbursts


End file.
